1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an in-line skate.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical in-line skate includes a length-adjusting device by which the length thereof can be adjusted. A typical length-adjusting device includes a screw and a nut engaged with the screw. The operation of the adjusting device is troublesome and takes a lot of time. The adjustment of the length of the in-line skate cannot be done quickly.
Furthermore, the adjusting device includes numerous elements that involve a complicated assembling process. Therefore, the producing process cannot be simplified. Accordingly, the costs of the in-line skate cannot be reduced and is not suitable for use in the current industry.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.